


The Things We Do For Love

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: In an alternate universe where Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus, Harry brings his boyfriend home to meet the parents, and not all of them are optimistic about how it will turn out.





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic exchange on LJ years ago. The prompt was "AU, Sirius/Remus and Harry/Draco. S/R raised Harry and now Harry brings Draco (still a Malfoy, still related to Sirius, still hated by Sirius) to meet the "parents". I'd love NC-17 where Draco stays the night at Sirius and Remus's place, but no crossgen at all. Both couples, separately doing NC-17 is better still. Voyeurism is up to you."
> 
> Just a teensy bit of voyeurism in this one, barely a mention.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this."

"Oh, come on, it's not going to be that bad!"

" _Not that bad?_ This is my cousin we're talking about! He hates me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say he _hates_ you, necessarily – it's just the whole family conflict. You know."

"He does! I just know we're not going to get on, and you'll be trying to keep the peace because that's the way you are, and it's just not going to work."

"Listen, you don't know whether or not it will work until you try, and-"

"Shite, this is pointless. We should just call it off."

"No, we are not calling it off, Sirius. You promised to do this for your godson and you will be keeping that promise!"

Sirius stopped pacing the kitchen and turned to look at Remus, sighing. "Oh, all right, Moony. I reckon it will make him happy, won't it? Yeah, all right. Might as well get this shite over with." He slumped into a chair next to Remus, a pout on his handsome face as he thought about the prospect of spending the evening with the son of the cousin that hated him.

"Well, it's certainly not going to go well if you insist on having that sort of attitude, Mr Gloom and Doom! You haven't seen Draco in years, you know. Perhaps he's changed." Remus studied Sirius with an amused expression, deliberately ignoring the stirring in his belly at the sight of the soft pieces of black hair hanging just so on the other man's forehead, itching to be gently brushed back. The issue at hand was more important, and Remus was determined to address it.

Sirius snorted. "Not if his mother has had anything to do with it, he hasn't. He'll still be the same spoiled, swotty little brat I knew before," he said, glancing up at Remus and prepared to glare, until he caught Remus' eye and the little glint of _something_ Remus was obviously trying very hard to hide. After knowing each other for almost three decades and living together for over two, Sirius knew every line on Remus' face, every quirk of his lips, and every scar that lined his lean body. Not much escaped him when it came to his Moony, and he decided to use that to his advantage in order to change the subject to something much more pleasurable.

Remus, who knew Sirius just as well as he was known, raised an eyebrow, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I know that look, Padfoot – you're up to something, aren't you? What idea have you got spinning about in that head of yours?"

"Who, me?" Sirius said, feigning an innocent expression and shrugging before standing quickly and heading for the door. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He grinned, looking back at Remus and winking before letting out a bark-like laugh and heading out into the hallway. Remus smiled to himself, chuckling and shaking his head, and picked his book back up, intending to continue on with his tea as he'd been doing before Sirius had thrown a wobbly about the impending visit of his godson and his godson's boyfriend.

However, Sirius was apparently having none of that. No sooner had Remus got absorbed in the chapter when Sirius came bounding back into the room, coming up behind him and covering his eyes with one hand. Remus lowered his book, despite not being able to see it anyway, and sighed the sigh of the long-suffering. "What's this all about?"

Sirius grinned and leaned down to lightly brush his lips against the side of Remus' neck, eliciting a soft hum from Remus. "Just a bit of a surprise, Moony, no reason for that put-upon sigh. You're going to love it, I promise." Remus heard a bit of shuffling, and felt Sirius twisting behind him. "There we are. Take a look," he said, and removed his hand.

Remus had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Sitting on the table in front of him were a stuffed black dog and a stuffed gray wolf, both charmed to be life-like. They were both looking around the room, and he couldn't stifle the chuckle as the little dog jumped up and ran in a circle around the little wolf before settling in beside him and nuzzling under the little wolf's chin. "There we are indeed. Wherever did you find these, Padfoot?"

"Oh, a little shop in Hogsmeade when I was there yesterday. I wasn't sure when I wanted to give them to you, and I figured now was as good a time as any," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus' shoulders from behind.

Remus laughed. "Bollocks, Sirius. You were just hoping to distract me from the topic of tonight's guests for a while."

"Sometimes I think you know me too well, Remus." Remus could practically hear Sirius grinning as he turned his head to whisper in Remus' ear. "So did it work?"

Remus paused for a heartbeat, then swiftly stood and turned in one motion, bringing Sirius up with him, and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, pressing into him just a bit and barely brushing their lips together. "Yes, I'd say it worked."

The feel of Remus' hips grinding ever so slightly into his made Sirius groan aloud, and he pressed his lips to Remus' in a fervent kiss, his hands diving into Remus' hair as he tilted his hips in response. Remus slid his hands down to grip Sirius' arse, pressing them together even further, and hummed softly into Sirius' mouth as he parted his lips at the feel of Sirius' tongue running along the seam.

Sirius broke away, panting, several moments later, moving just enough to be able to meet Remus' eyes. "They won't be here until seven, right?" he asked, one corner of his mouth turning up in a crooked smile when Remus could only nod. "Good, then. That means we've hours." A split second later and his mouth was back on Remus', his hands sliding down to grab the bottom of Remus' jumper. They separated long enough for Sirius to yank Remus' jumper over his head and for Remus to do the same with Sirius', then moved against each other once again, the feeling of flesh against flesh causing warmth to spread over Remus' body as Sirius trailed damp kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

Hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Sirius' jeans, Remus turned them around and began to walk backwards towards the door. "I sense we are of the same mind regarding a possible diversion for the upcoming idle space of time," he said, voice muffled against Sirius' cheek.

Sirius had to restrain himself from pushing Remus against the wall of the hallway and taking him then and there. "Fuck, I love it when you get all scholarly on me," he muttered, his hands gripping Remus' hips and urging him to walk faster.

Remus backed into the bedroom, spinning them around once again so he could back Sirius up to the bed. He grinned as the back of Sirius' legs hit and said, "Don't be a git, Padfoot," before crushing his mouth to Sirius'. Sirius moaned, caught slightly by surprise at the forceful kiss, and returned it with equal power, his hands moving to tug at Remus' jeans even as Remus undid the buttons on Sirius' own trousers. Remus pulled back a step, and they quickly yanked off socks and shucked jeans and pants. Sirius was only able to get a glimpse of Remus' hungry expression before he was knocked backwards onto the bed and kissed so urgently he thought he might explode from the incredible heat that was being generated between them.

Remus threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair as he kissed him, desire building inside him like a wildfire. He dove his tongue into Sirius' mouth, pressing fully against him and groaning at the feel of their erections pressed together.

"Oh, fuck, Remus…" Sirius moaned as the friction made a bolt of desire shoot straight to his groin. Unable to hold back any longer, he flipped them both so that Remus was on the bottom and reached to grab his wand where it had been tossed onto the bed, Summoning a small jar from the bedside table. A slight nudge of his free hand on Remus' hip was all the cue that was needed for Remus to wrap his legs around Sirius' waist.

Sirius coated himself with the slick substance, nestling between Remus' legs and leaning down to press his mouth to Remus' as he eased one, then two fingers inside. "Oh God, Sirius…please…need you…" Remus whispered into Sirius' mouth a breath before lifting his head just enough to kiss him hungrily, the thrust of his tongue matching the movement of Sirius' fingers. He reached a hand down to wrap around Sirius' cock, stroking gently, teasingly as Sirius slid his fingers out. "Want this inside me now," he managed before releasing Sirius and sliding his hand up Sirius' side.

Sirius groaned. "I can't – can't go slow, Moony…"

"Then don't," Remus replied, lifting his hips in invitation.

"Fuck…" With one swift motion, Sirius was buried inside Remus, who growled low in his throat and raised his hips even further. They remained nearly frozen for a moment, soaking in the ecstasy of the feeling as Remus adjusted and Sirius reveled. Then as one they began to move, each thrust smoothly matched as a result of years of perfected technique. The feel of Sirius inside him, so familiar yet still so incredible, made Remus groan, and he wrapped a hand around the back of Sirius' neck, pulling him down for a breathless kiss as Sirius took Remus' cock in hand and started stroking in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Sirius felt Remus clenching around him, and he came with a shudder, the hand on Sirius' neck tightening. Sirius came moments later, his own release triggered by Remus' as it so often was, and the movement of their hips came to a gradual halt as Sirius caught Remus' lower lip lightly between his teeth before pulling away and sliding slowly out of him. He settled in halfway atop Remus, one arm slung over Remus' chest, and dropped a kiss to Remus' neck as their breathing gradually slowed.

"Excellent distraction, Padfoot," Remus said softly, smiling.

"Knew you'd be all for it."

"Harry and Draco are still coming this evening, you realize."

Sirius huffed. "Yeah, I know, I know. Even a good shag wouldn't change your mind about something like that, I know, Moony."

"It was an incredibly good shag, of course, but you are indeed correct, Padfoot," Remus said as he glanced over at the clock, making no move to get up even though he knew they ought to have been seeing to dinner.

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake?"

"It's for Harry, of course it isn't a mistake. Now buck up, because we are going to be good hosts tonight. We promised him we would do this and so we shall."

~

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this."

"Look, it's going to be fine, ok? I just want them to meet you."

" _Meet me?_ In case you'd forgot, Sirius is my cousin, which means he's already met me, and I can assure you he hates me!"

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him in ages. You're loads older now. And besides, I don't think he really _hates_ you, necessarily…I mean, I've never really heard him say anything necessarily bad, per se, about you…"

"You lie, Potter. I know perfectly well he's got nothing good to say about neither me nor my parents. You know this isn't going to work."

"Well, you never know, I mean, maybe you two will really get on now you're both older, or something…"

"Bollocks. This is never going to work. We should just call it off."

"Draco, please, just give it a go, all right? Sirius and Remus are really important to me, and you're really important to me, and I just want you to see if you can get on at all."

Draco huffed and fastened his cloak, flipping his silver-blonde hair out from under the collar as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine, if it's that important to you I'll bloody do it. But did you have to go and agree to us staying the night there? We could've done with a hotel, you know."

Harry smiled slightly, knowing Draco wasn't quite as put out as he was acting, but still nervous about the whole thing anyway. "Yeah, but Remus would've been hurt if I hadn't agreed to it. He wouldn't have said anything, but I know he would have been. And it's only one night, it won't be too terrible," he said, fastening his own cloak and reaching over to smooth the already impeccable black wool at Draco's shoulder. "Meet you at the front door?" he asked, raising his wand.

Draco smirked and raised his own wand. "I don't know. Perhaps I'll just Apparate to Paris and dine there instead. Remember that little café we discovered? I think now's as good a time as any for another visit."

"Very funny, Draco," Harry said, and tried to give him an annoyed look but only managed to quirk his lips and blush as he remembered what happened in the Paris hotel after they'd discovered that little café. "See you in a second." With a wave of his wand, he Disapparated, reappearing on the front steps of the modest but spacious home where he'd been raised by the only two parents he'd known after his own parents had been killed almost nineteen years before by the most evil wizard of their time. Sirius and Remus had told him most of the story, but they were still quite reluctant to talk about the one who'd been the cause of his parents' deaths, a person they'd only refer to as 'Wormtail'.

"So this is where you grew up, hmmm?" Draco said, jolting Harry from his reverie as he appeared beside him with a 'pop'. "Not very large, is it?" He surveyed the front of the house with a somewhat disapproving air, one corner of his mouth turned up as he tried not to smirk.

"All right, so it's not Malfoy Manor, but it's been my home, yeah? And it's been a nice home," Harry said, unable to keep the slightly pleading note out of his voice. He knew Draco was used to the best of everything, the biggest and the brightest. Sirius had inherited the Black fortune, which had made him incredibly wealthy, and Harry was certainly not in need of money by any stretch of the imagination due to his own inheritance, but they both preferred a bit more modest lifestyle, and Remus rather agreed. "Look, it's just –"

"Don't look at me like that, Potter, for Merlin's sake," Draco said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again at Harry's words. Turning his head to look at him, Draco was reminded of just why he'd fallen for Harry in the first place – his capacity to care deeply for those he loved, and his fiercely protective streak that reminded Draco that there were people in the world who _were_ truly concerned with others' feelings and well-being, despite what he'd been taught growing up. He hadn't quite grasped the full impact of what that meant, but he was getting there, bit by bit. Impulsively he reached out to brush Harry's hair back from his face, then leaned in briefly to kiss him softly on the temple, flashing a quick smile as he pulled back. "Don't worry. I'll be perfectly civil. I am a Malfoy, after all, and we're always perfectly civil."

"Thanks," Harry said, and squeezed Draco's hand briefly before stepping inside, calling out as he pulled his cloak off and hung it on the rack by the door. "Sirius? Remus? We're here!"

Remus stepped out of the kitchen a moment later, smiling broadly. "Perfect timing, my boy, we've only just finished with dinner preparations," he said, striding over to where Harry stood grinning and wrapped him in a brief but tight hug. Clapping Harry on the shoulder, he turned to face Draco and extended a hand. "And this must be Draco…gods it's been years since I saw you last. Welcome."

Draco put on his most cordial smile, suppressing the nagging sound of his mother's voice in his head saying _he's a werewolf, you can't trust werewolves, they're terrible creatures_ , and shook Remus' hand firmly. "Pleased to see you again, Mr Lupin."

Remus chuckled slightly. "It's just Remus, please," he said. "I hear Mr Lupin and I start looking for my father. Now, I expect we'd better see about what Sirius has got himself up to in the kitchen…" He led the way into the kitchen, chattering on about what they'd prepared for dinner. Harry grinned and looked over at Draco, who smiled back but still looked rather wary. Harry's smile faltered a bit as he remembered what Draco had told him about what he'd been taught about werewolves, and he hoped before the night was out Draco would realise that his parents had been wrong.

Sirius was levitating the last of the serving dishes into the dining room as they walked in and he smiled widely as he saw Harry. "Oi, Harry, you're here!" Harry walked over to him and was promptly engulfed in a hug. Sirius took advantage of the closeness to whisper, "Glad to see you, son," before pulling back and grinning. "I'm sure you’ve heard you're just in time – I've just finished laying everything out." His wide smile faltered only momentarily as he turned his attention to Draco, who was watching Harry but met Sirius' gaze almost immediately. "Hello, Draco. It's been quite a while, hasn’t it?" he said, and glanced briefly at Remus, who gave him the subtlest of looks. Sirius hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward to shake Draco's hand, smile firmly planted on his face once again.

"Indeed," Draco said, returning the handshake and forcing a smile to his own face. The two men stared at each other for a moment, and it seemed as though they were silently daring each other to be the first one to say something insulting and effectively disappoint their significant others.

Sensing the increase in tension in the room, Remus stepped up next to Sirius and smiled brightly. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm famished! Why don't we all head into the dining room and dig in, hmmm?" He laid a hand lightly on Sirius' elbow before walking into the dining room, glancing back at Harry and winking surreptitiously.

"Brill idea, Remus, dinner would be excellent at the moment," Sirius said, following Remus into the dining room, and Harry couldn't help but grin at how well Remus was able to read Sirius and say just the right thing to diffuse the situation before it even started. Ever since he'd been old enough to understand it, Harry had marveled at how his surrogate parents knew each other so well they could just about read each other's thoughts, and now he wondered if he'd one day be able to reach that point with Draco. He quickly grabbed Draco's hand before he could disappear around the corner and pulled him back, grinning.

"What?" Draco whispered, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Nothing," Harry replied just as softly. "Just this." He leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Draco's, lingering for several moments before pulling back with a soft hum. "Love you," he whispered, squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco gave Harry a half-smile, still puzzled but appreciative nonetheless. "Love you too, even though you're barmy," he said, a touch of amusement in his voice, before squeezing Harry's hand back and then releasing it.

"Oi!" Sirius' voice rang out from the dining room. "Are the two old blokes going to have to eat all alone in here?"

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. "You're not old, Sirius," Harry said, still laughing as they walked in and sat down at the table. "Isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco smirked. "Considering Dumbledore's still alive, I don't think you two could qualify as old by any stretch of the imagination," he said, which made them all laugh, and soon they were helping themselves to a fabulous home-cooked meal, the ice broken.

Two immensely entertaining hours passed, in which Sirius and Draco traded snarky stories about growing up in extremely rich Pureblood families, Remus amused them all with tales of the odd patrons that frequented his bookshop, and Harry laughed so hard at Sirius and Draco's spot on reenactment of Professor McGonagall scolding Peeves that pumpkin juice came out his nose. Comfortably full, they made their way into the living room, where Sirius lit a fire and Remus Summoned tea for all of them. As their lively conversation began to die down, all of them sobered by the warmth of the fire and the lateness of the hour, Sirius suddenly laughed aloud. "You know," he said, looking at Draco, "I have to tell you, I really thought this whole thing was going to be a sodding disaster. I mean, it's no secret your mum hates me, and I figured that meant you'd hate me as well."

Draco snorted, a sound Sirius was rather unaccustomed to hearing from a Malfoy. "Do you know how often I have to deal with that shite? People automatically assuming that the way my parents think must be the way I think? Just because they're arseholes bent on ridding the world of Mudbloods and blood traitors doesn't mean that I am as well. Besides, I thought _you_ hated _me._ "

Sirius' eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Remus sat up straighter in his seat, looking slightly wary. Harry grimaced, looking from Draco to Sirius and back. Then Sirius chuckled, and they exchanged relieved looks, their shoulders relaxing slightly. "You remind me a great deal of me at your age, Draco. I had very much the same problem – though at least for you, growing up after the war ended, no one could accuse you of being a bloody Death Eater in training."

"No, instead I get accused of being in league with the nutters, like my aunt, who are rumoured to be attempting to bring the Dark Lord back," Draco said, a hint of amusement evident in his voice as he thought of Bellatrix and her barmy scheme to resurrect Voldemort.

Sirius shook his head, laughing. "Touché, cousin. Being lumped with someone like the lovely Bellatrix isn't a terribly good situation to be in, is it?"

Harry unconsciously moved closer to Draco on the sofa. "Well, anyone who knows him knows he'd never be a part of trying to being that monster back. And anyone who knows you," he said, looking over at Sirius, "would know that you were never a part of the Death Eaters."

"Indeed, Harry," Remus said, catching Sirius' eye from where he was sitting across from him. One look at Remus' expression and Sirius knew exactly what he was thinking. _See? I told you it wasn't going to be that bad._ He winked at Remus, who promptly rolled his eyes, cheeks turning slightly pink.

Harry, who had been focused on Draco and had completely missed the exchange between the two older men, nodded. "And that's all that matters, right?" he said, looking over at Remus.

"Yes, I rather think so," Remus replied. "We know, and our true family and friends know, and that's all that matters."

"Hear, hear," Draco drawled as he draped an arm over Harry's shoulders, which Harry knew meant that he was at last completely comfortable in his surroundings. Harry leaned into Draco slightly and sighed happily. He'd introduced the man he loved to the men who raised him, and was thrilled that it seemed the three most important people in the world to him not only were able to tolerate each other, but actually got on rather well. He'd been slightly afraid that Draco would end up being right and he and Remus would find themselves in the middle of a family row, but to his surprise and immense pleasure, none of the drama he'd feared would appear over the course of the evening had happened. As the conversation turned to talk of bedtime, Harry didn't think he could possibly be happier.

 

“Don’t even think about trying to give me any ‘I told you so’ speeches, Potter,” Draco said later on, once he and Harry had gone to Harry’s old room to retire for the night.

“I’m not saying a word,” Harry said, hanging his robes in the closet next to Draco’s. He moved to where Draco was standing in front of the bureau mirror, bare-chested and barefoot, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, dropping a light kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “I’m just chuffed you got on as well as you did.”

Draco looked up at Harry’s reflection in the mirror and smiled genuinely, something almost no one save Harry ever saw on anything nearing a regular basis. “I am as well,” he said, leaning slightly back into Harry. “At the risk of sounding like a big girl’s blouse, I know it makes you happy, and that’s what’s important. And I suppose it was good to find out Sirius doesn’t hate me after all.”

“What about – what about Remus?” Harry asked somewhat hesitantly, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “You’ve told me what your parents have said about werewolves…”

Draco thought back on the evening and his interactions with Remus. The friendly, cheerful, intelligent man he’d just got to know over the past few hours didn’t mesh at all with the horrid, deceptive picture his parents (and his mother especially) had painted of what werewolves were supposedly like. “I think I can safely say that this is yet another instance where my parents knew fuck all about what they were speaking of,” he said, turning around to face Harry. “Remus is a good man.”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco lightly. “Good, then. I’m glad.”

“So this was your room growing up, was it?” Draco said as he placed his hands lightly on Harry’s hips and glanced around the room, which was decorated with mainly Quidditch-related items. Harry nuzzled into his neck as he looked around, and desire spread through him as Harry’s hands slid over his bare arms. A wicked grin spread across his face as he turned his head back to face Harry. “So…ever broken this bed in?”

Harry ducked his head, blushing slightly. “No,” he said softly, a nervous grin on his face. “I was actually hoping you’d help me do that, I mean if you wanted.”

That was all the cue Draco needed. He placed a finger under Harry’s chin to lift his head, then crushed his lips to Harry’s, mouth moving over his feverishly, nipping at Harry’s lower lip with his teeth. Harry responded immediately, returning the kiss with matched intensity and sliding his hands up Draco’s arms to cup his face. They broke apart several moments later, both panting, and Draco hooked a finger through one of Harry’s belt loops. “I want to taste you first,” he breathed, leaning down slightly to kiss along Harry’s neck.

Harry answered by backing up towards the bed, pulling Draco with him. He yanked off his t-shirt and jeans as Draco quickly shed the remainder of his clothing. He watched as Draco took in every inch of his naked body, eyes hungry, and slid his arms around Draco’s waist after several moments, pulling them together and sucking in a breath at the feeling of warm skin and the friction of their erections sliding against each other. "You do that every time, did you know?" Harry said, voice slightly muffled against Draco's neck.

"What? Look you over?" Draco said, smirking just a bit. "I like to admire the view first."

"View?" Harry said, pulling back so he could meet Draco's eyes. "You mean – of _me_?"

"Yes, of you, you prat," Draco said, familiar with Harry's somewhat unexplainable and completely unfounded reluctance to view himself as sexually attractive. "Do you really think _I_ would be with someone who was anything less than incredibly attractive?"

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "Well…you do have a point there. You're always saying how you'll only accept the best," he said, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"All right, Potter, don't go and get some sort of complex about it now. It wouldn't do for your head to become so swelled you had difficulty fitting through doors," Draco said, the annoyed edge to his voice belied by his smile. He prompted Harry to sit on the edge of the bed with a slight nudge, then kneeled between Harry's legs. "Now, where was I?"

Harry gasped aloud as without warning, Draco took in as much of his length as he could handle, dragging his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock as he slid his lips up and down. Harry dug his fingers into the sheets and raised his hips slightly, the feel of Draco's mouth around him making him feel as though he was on fire. "Oh god…yeah…that's – fuck…" was as close as he could come to coherent speech as Draco continued his ministrations. Just when Harry thought he couldn't hold back any longer, Draco pulled away, looking up at Harry with a smirk. Harry met Draco's gaze incredulously, his breathing ragged.

Draco lifted up on his knees so he could lean into Harry and whisper in his ear. "What do you want, Harry? What do you want me to do to you?"

Harry closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. "I want…I want you to make me come. I – I want you to fuck me," he whispered, hoping Draco wouldn't think him barmy for saying such a thing.

Draco, meanwhile, was not thinking Harry barmy in the slightest – in fact, at Harry's words he let out a low groan and began to push Harry back on the bed, kissing him fiercely as he awkwardly climbed onto the bed while Harry slid back to make room for him. "You've never asked me like that before," he said softly, nestling between Harry's legs. "I rather like it."

"You do?" Harry asked, sliding a hand lightly up and down Draco's back. "I was worried you might think it odd."

"Not at all, love," Draco said, the term of endearment slipping out so naturally he hardly noticed. "It's quite a turn-on, I think."

Harry's hand paused as he looked up at Draco, surprised. "Draco? Did you - erm – did you just call me 'love'?"

"Did I?" Draco frowned for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, I suppose I did, didn't I? Well, you know I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss along Harry's jaw line between words, "so perhaps being in love means I'm to start turning into a sop."

Harry smiled, cupping Draco's face in his hands. "That's all right. I won't tell anyone and ruin your reputation as an arrogant git. As long as you stay _my_ sop."

"Couldn't get rid of me if you tried," Draco said, an instant before claiming Harry's lips again. The universe shrank to the two of them on Harry's bed as their tongues tangled and hands roamed. Draco's love for Harry, his need, was almost powerful enough to be frightening, and yet he didn't ever want to shy away from it. Instead, he wanted to face it fully, dive in head first, and feel it crashing all around him. Somehow Harry had managed to be the first person to break through his wall of arrogance and haughtiness, and oddly enough Draco didn't mind one bit.

Harry moaned under the force of Draco's kiss, feeling his erection return powerfully. He broke away, panting, and looked towards where their trunks sat by the closet. "Erm – did you bring…" he said, trailing off and looking back up at Draco.

Draco backed off the bed after dropping a light kiss to Harry's forehead and returned moments later, holding a small jar. "Of course. I'm always prepared, you know."

"Good," Harry said, pulling up lightly on Draco's arms so he was once again resting between his legs. Harry watched, licking his lips in anticipation, as Draco coated himself, then slid one slick finger into Harry's entrance. "God…Draco…" Harry moaned as Draco added another finger, trailing hot kisses down Harry's neck and chest. Just when Harry thought he might explode from waiting, Draco removed his fingers, and the feel of Draco's cock pushing just slightly into him made him groan loudly. Unable to stand it any longer, Harry reached around to grip Draco's arse and lifted his hips, slamming them together.

"Fuck!" Draco groaned as he sunk completely into Harry, the rush of sensation making him slightly light-headed. He paused for a moment, suppressing the urge to _just move_ as he allowed Harry to adjust, his eyes locked on Harry's.

Harry moaned low in his throat, head swimming with the feel of Draco inside him, and slid his hands up Draco's back as Draco began to move slowly, his hips rocking back and forth. Harry lifted up to meet him, and after a few moments of awkward back-and-forth, they established a comfortable rhythm. Draco wrapped one hand around Harry's cock, stroking in time with their movements, and Harry had a fleeting thought that life couldn't possibly get any better than this as their lips crashed together. 

Soon Harry reached that point again, where he felt as though he was about to explode, and Draco thrust once, twice more before Harry came, shaking, his loud groan muffled by Draco's lips. Draco released moments later, panting, his movements wildly erratic. He lowered himself onto Harry with shaking arms, not wanting to pull out of him just yet, and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek as he brushed his hair off his slightly damp forehead. "Love you, Harry," Draco said, not particularly caring at that moment about how much of a sop he sounded like.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders. "Love you too, Draco."

Just outside in the hallway, a pair of Extendable Ears was pulled out from under the door and shoved into a pocket. The man holding them couldn't suppress a small smile as he ran a hand through his black hair. "Take care of him, cousin," he whispered almost inaudibly into the darkness of the hallway as he padded softly back to his room, holding the tin of biscuits he'd told his own incredibly attractive man he'd gone to find.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL since this isn't all that clear, I intended for Sirius to only be there for a few seconds with the Extendable Ears. He'd just run down with an excuse to Remus about getting some biscuits and was not listening that whole time. XD


End file.
